ryans_funny_partsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas
Larry: Hey, look, everybody! It's Oscar the Polish Caterer with the food! Oscar: Hello, everyone, I hope your hungry! Bob: Thank goodness you're here, Oscar, what took you so long? Oscar: The Kowalski wedding. Those people eat like you wouldn't believe. Jimmy and Jery: We believe! Bob: Well, what did you bring us? Oscar: What I bring you? I tell you what I bring you. The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, A boiled potato topped with dillweed. The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Two steamed pierogies... Jimmy: What's a pierogi? Oscar: It's a dough, wrapped around meat. Jimmy: Oh... All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Three simmered gwumpkies... Larry: What's a gwumpkey? Oscar: It's a cabbage wrapped around meat. Larry: Oh.. Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies. All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Four baked paprikas... Archibald: Now, what is a paprika? Oscar: It's a bell pepper stuffed with meat. Archibald: I see. Larry: Three Simmered gwumpkies, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Five smoked kielbasas! Pa: What's a kielbasa? Oscar: It's pretty much just meat. Pa: Oh. Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gwumpkies, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The sixth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Six fried hoosecheekies. Bob: Let me guess, something in the meat family? Oscar: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust. All: Ooooh! Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gwumpkies, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Bob: Wow Oscar, I'm gettin' kinda full, I think that's about.. Oscar: The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Seven pitted prunes... Junior: I don't like prunes! Oscar: With this food, you'll need 'em son. Archie: Oh, is that right! Pa: Uh huh! Bob: Six fried hoosecheekies, Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gwumpkies, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Pa; I'm gonna bust! I couldn't eat another bi... Oscar: The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Eight poppy seed cakes, Larry: Poppies, poppies, poppies... Archibald: I'm feeling rather sleepy. Pa: There's no place like home. Junior: Seven pitted prunes, Bob: Six fried hooscheekies, Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gwumpkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed! Pa: Ugh. Anybody gotta rollaid? Junior: I called the coach! Jimmy: Um, mind if we count her sheep? Jerry: Yeah. Bob: Hey, everybody, not so fast! Larry: Where is that bathroom? Oscar: That about does is, anybody wanna lick the spoon? (other veggies groaned) Archibald: Ring bells go ting a ling a ling... Silly Song The Announcer: And now it's time for a VeggieTales Christmas Party. The part of the show where we join our veggie friends at their annual Christmas party. (title card flips over to Qwerty) Well into an evening of caroling and fun, the caterer has yet to arrive and the guests are quite hungry! Jimmy: Man, I'm starving. Jerry: I'm so hungry, I could eat a reindeer. Jimmy: Oh, yeah? I could eat twelve reindeer, and a sled. Jerry : Oh, yeah? I could eat twelve sleds... Pa Grape: Hey Bob, have any Ritz Bitz? Bob: I'm sorry Pa, not yet. The food's not here yet. Larry: Hey look everybody! It's Oscar the Polish Caterer with the food! (others cheering) Oscar: Hello everyone! I hope you're hungry! Bob: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Oscar! What took you so long? Oscar: The Kowalski wedding, those peopleeat like you wouldn't believe... Jimmy and Jerry: We believe! Bob: Well, what'ya bring us? Oscar: What'd I bring you? What'd I bring you?! I tell you what I bring you!! The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party A boiled potato topped with dill weed The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Two steamed perogies Jimmy: Ahh, what's a perogi? Oscar: It's dough. Wrapped around meat. Jimmy: Oh! All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed Oscar: The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Three simmered gwumpies Larry: What's a gwumpkie? Oscar: It's cabbage. Wrapped around meat. Larry: Oh. Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed Oscar: The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Four baked paprikas Archibald: Now, what is a paprika? Oscar: It's a bell pepper, stuffed with meat. Archibald: I see... Larry: Three simmered gwumpkies Jimmy: Two steamed perogies All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed (Jimmy hiccups) Oscar: The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Five smoked kielbasas Pa Grape: What's a kielbasa? Oscar: It's pretty much just meat. Pa Grape: Oh. Archibald: Four baked paprikas Larry: Three simmered gwumpkys Jimmy: Two steamed perogies All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed Oscar: The sixth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Six fried chruscikis Bob: Let me guess, something in the meat family? Oscar: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust. Others: Ohhhh! Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas Archibald: Four baked paprikas Larry: Three simmered gwumpkys Jimmy: Two steamed perogies All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed Bob: Whoa Oscar, I'm gettin' kinda full... Oscar: The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Seven pitted prunes Junior: I don't like prunes. Oscar: With this food, you'll need 'em, son. Archibald: Oh, is that right. Pa Grape: Uh huh. Bob: Six fried chruscikis Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas...Oy! Archibald: Four baked paprikas Larry: Three simmered gwumpkys Jimmy: Two steamed perogies All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed Pa Grape: Oh, I'm gonna bust! Oscar: The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Eight poppy seed cakes Larry: Poppies! (3x) (all yawns) Pa Grape: There's no place like home... Junior: Seven pitted prunes Bob: Six fried chruscikis Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas... Archibald: Four baked paprikas Larry: Three simmered gwumpkys Jimmy: Two steamed perogies All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed (everybody except Oscar fell down, feeling tired, everybody falls asleep) Announcer: This has been a VeggieTales Christmas Party. Tune in next time to hear Oscar say... Oscar: Anybody wanna lick the spoon? (Other veggies groaned) Characters * Bob * Larry * Junior * Archibald * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry * Oscar * Qwerty (does not speak) Fun Facts Explanations * Poppy seeds often make you feel sleepy, hence why the characters fell after the song ended. (See Real World References) Trivia * There are a few differences between the original and the Silly Song versions. ** Like While By My Sheep, this song originated from A Very Veggie Christmas and was redone as a Silly Song. However, unlike the original, it was rerecorded to match the current voices and because the audio from the original is low quality. ** Archibald says "There's no place like home" in the original, while Pa Grape says it in the Silly Song. * This is the first time Qwerty appeared in a Silly Song. This is also the first Silly Song not to be sung from the main cast. * This marks the first speaking appearance of Oscar (in the original song) ** This also marks the first time Oscar is officially named after appearing in The Blues With Larry (unless you read the crs from that song). ** The musical instruments sound slightly different in the silly songs version Remarks * It never explained what happened to Jerry after he ate the first dish. * You can see Jimmy has no stem after he hiccups. Goofs * When Archibald asked what a paprika is, something black appears on his left side for a second. Inside References * Jimmy and Jerry stating they could a whole reindeer is a reference to he dialogue exchange from A Very Veggie Christmas, which where the song originated. Real-World References * The line "There's no place like home" after eating the cakes, is a reference to MGM's The Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy says this to get her back home. This connects to the poppy seed cakes because Dorothy and her friends went through the poppy field, which causes her to fall asleep. Category:Songs